The Moments In Between
by ChristyCat
Summary: Series: Sometimes a moment comes and you just feel the need to write it. These will be little glimpses into the lives of Lois & Clark. Thus far they have been light and comedic but who knows when the angst bunny will emerge!
1. Lazy Lunch

-1**This will likely end up being a series. I love to write moments in time. Of course that is what every story is, a series of moments connected to the large events in life. I love to explore everything from the extraordinary to the normal. 'The Moments Between' is going to be my way of doing that without being held down by a consistent plot.**

**I hope you enjoy them :)**

**The Moments In Between: **Lazy Lunch Hour

Lois inhaled slowly, her toes pointed slow, every muscle in her body rigid and trembling momentarily as she stretched. She exhaled the satisfied breath that can only come with total relaxation.

Her bare feet curled around and intertwined with long sturdy legs that had no trouble bearing her weight. Her hand traveled outward, traveling the expanse of a blue fabric covered torso and subtly changed coarse upward. Her fingers played randomly with the raised symbol on his chest.

"You better not be sleeping too. Someone has to the pilot" she teased sleepily.

She knew better. The late afternoon sun shone down on them from above the cloud line a his entire body was warm with the energy he'd absorbed. It was that extra warmth that had probably contributed to her sleepiness.

His arm held her snugly against his side, supporting her weight comfortably leaving her limp as a rag doll in his embrace.

Lois lifted her head and looked sleepily into his eyes. "Is there an 'S' print on my face. She yawned and rubbed her cheek. "I'll have a terrible time explaining what I was doing on my lunch break if I do."

Clark lopped his head to one side, inspecting her smooth though sleep-flushed cheek. "You're all clear." He murmured against her skin as he laid a kiss across her forehead.

"Good." she said stretching again, this time using the momentum to drag her body across his, her chest over his.

"So you're just going to hang all over me like a glorified set of money bars?" His eyes twinkled as he lowered his chin to catch her eye.

Lois crossed her arms and laid her chin on her forearm. She grinned impishly. "I must have left my ability to fly in my other pants." She mumbled drowsily, angling her head to lay flat against her arm, eyes fluttering closed once again.

"You know, there could be some dire emergency you're keeping me from." he chided, gazing at the sea of curls that had fallen over her face.

She continued her deceptively slow rhythmic breathing, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Of course I could always drop you-" he relinquished a bit of his control on gravity and let their tangled bodies drop a foot or two.

"Clark!!" Lois' whole body tensed and she instinctively clutched at his back. "You wouldn't dare!" She rose up on her elbow and attempted unsuccessfully to dig one into his ribs. "Ow." she grumbled.

Clark slid his hand over the small over her back, holding her more securely against him. "I'd be back in time to catch you." he goaded.

Lois launched a valiant attempt at a glare before a grudging smile won out.

Clark drew her close as he shifted, tilting them into a vertical position. Face to face, he couldn't resist brushing his lips across hers. Her arms draped lazily around his shoulders, bringing her closer still.

He scooped her legs up into his arms, and her hair billowed and danced about their faces as he lowered them through the air toward the Planet and the prying eyes of civilization.


	2. Full Contact Journalism

-1**The Moments In Between: Full Contact Journalism**

-snap-

_Fling._

Lois slammed her hand on her desk and shot an annoyed glance in Clark's direction. "Clark Kent, if you don't stop…"

Clark lowered his head and tucked his rubber band-wrapped fingers under his desk before looking at Lois with an expression that was the very definition of innocence. "Stop what?"

He grinned at the steam that rose from Lois' coffee cup as it rerouted with her exasperated breath and momentarily appeared to be coming from her ear.

She wasn't really that angry. They both knew it. She'd kept him here far longer than necessary at this point it was a battle of stamina. Clark may be able to bend steel with his bear hands, but Lois' sense of pride and it prevented her from leaving before the article was just so.

The only weapon he had was to annoy her out of her desk chair so they could leave.

Clark glanced longingly at the clock that taunted him, suggesting he bunk her for the night. In a few hours it wouldn't even make sense for them to go home. They would just have to turn right back around.

Clark flung an arm over his eyes. "Can I just write it? I can type faster, and I actually know how to spell 'Consoliere'." He cried.

The day had been a long and tedious one. This morning he had helped clean up not one but _two_ car accidents and prevented a mugging all before lunch and he'd _still_ managed to get his copies into Perry before the evening deadline.

Lois had spent the afternoon writing and _rewriting_ a story on the capture of the local crime boss, the events of which would have almost definitely gotten her whacked had Superman not showed up and saved her hide…._again_ The worst part was, she was making _him_ proof-read it. And with Lois Lane, proofreading was an all night affair.

Clark tossed a long leg over the surface of his desk and leaned back dramatically in his chair. "Looois. I want to go hooooome." He bellowed, allowing his voice to tip-toed up an octave into a juvenile whine. He raised his hand into the air and released the rubber band that had been stretched around his thumb and forefinger.

His sensitive hearing followed the band in the air and his eyes closed in momentary victory at the muted _plop_ that signaled he'd hit his mark. A moment later a shriek born of pure annoyance pierced his ears, startling him into losing his balance for a moment. His leg slipped off the desk top and he was propelled firmly forward by the back of the chair.

This change of position put him directly into Lois' line of sight. The heat of her glare rivaled put his heat vision to shame. Clark's eyes lowered to see the telltale speckles of splashed coffee spattered over Lois' shirt.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._ He willed himself, pursing his lips together in an unsuccessful attempt to swallow his smile.

Lois had had enough. There was one muffled _thunk_ followed by another as Lois' feet worked below her desk to step out of her high heeled shoes.

Clark's eyebrow shot up. There were only two reasons Lois stepped out of her heels, either they were going flying….or _she_ was.

He was mulling over this realization when, Lois launched herself out of her chair straight into his direction.

Despite the element of surprise being in her favor, Lois soon found herself plucked out of the air, all momentum vanishing in the powerful coil of Clark's right arm. She struggled in mock fury against the immoveable grip that held her securely against his chest.

Lois flailed wildly, kicking her legs and flailing her arms in a futile attempt to escape him. She did her best to make her giggles sound like growls, after all, she had an image to uphold.

With her palms flat against his forearms she pushed for all she was worth. Lois was almost surprised when she found herself making headway. Any movement she made was clearly because he allowed it, or perhaps the fact he was laughing so hard his eyes had teared was working in her advantage.

Her eyes fell on Gil's desk and the large bottle of water her always kept there. Lois' teeth flashed in a feral grin.

Clark's chest vibrated against her back with the force of his laughter. "You may be the only person on the planet crazy enough, knowing what you know to challenge me to a wrestling match." she could hear the smile on his face and that only fueled her mission to wipe it off.

All at once Lois went completely limp, feigning unconsciousness.

Clark, wondering if perhaps he'd been holding her too tightly, loosened his grip immediately, leaning her against Gil's desk as he turned her to face him.

"Lois-"

Was all he got out before a 64 oz cup of water was poured over his head. Taken completely off guard, Clark let her go. Lois took off running, her bare feet squeaking and sliding over the linoleum tiles of the floor.

She let out a yelp as he caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her once again, pinning her arms to her chest. He held her tightly using the water as revenge as it dripped off of him all over her.

The pair was so breathless with laughter that they didn't notice Perry who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest like an angry parent.

One firm clearing of the throat and the couple froze.

Perry's lip twitched upward. This was a sight he wasn't used to seeing. Clark's normally ill-fitting suit was twisted at an even more ill-fitting angle. His hair was flat against his forehead, dripping with water. If Clark was rumpled, Lois was a disaster. Completely disheveled, she stood frozen with one arm rigid against Clark's chest, the other pinned between them. Her breath came in gasps as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"So this is how my bullpen is treated when I'm not here to police it!" he exclaimed incredulously. Perry stalked across the room, taking special care to avoid the puddle of water of water in the middle of the aisle.

"Chief-" they said as one.

But Perry held up a hand. "Kent! Clean this mess up." He opened the door to his office and turned to face them. "Lane! Don't you have a story to finish?"

"Yes, Chief." Lois said, coming to herself and pulling slowly away from Clark's embrace. She straightened her suit in a demure fashion and with a toss of her hair she made her way back to her desk as if nothing had happened.

Clark said nothing, but the reddish tiny to his cheeks said it all. He ducked his head and leaned over to pick up Gil's mug from the floor. He skulked away in search of a paper towel roll.

Perry shook his head, a slow smile creeping onto his face as he closed his office door behind him.


	3. The Moments In Between 3: Morning Sickn

-1**Author's Note:  
Once again I grovel at the feet of Saavikam who makes my grammar comprehensive. :) This ficlet is dedicated to her. Not that she makes me sick, just that...she deserves to have fics dedicated to her sometimes**

There is a little inside joke toward the end which I hope you catch and enjoy.

**----------------------**

**Morning Sickness**

She half hiccuped, half burped as she glared at him from her vantage point on the floor beside the toilet. "You... did this to m-" Her breath escaped in a series of gasps before her head was once again partially hidden by the bowl of the commode.

Clark bit the inside of his lip. Lois had been pregnant a little over five months, and for the better part of those months, she'd had morning sickness unlike anything he'd ever seen.

In the beginning, he'd been allowed in the bathroom. She would lean against him as he stroked her back and wiped the sweat from her brow. On an occasion or two he'd even gotten a weak laugh from her.

These days, he was banished to pace the main hall of their apartment, unable to do anything but let her glare and rant at him in between retchings.

Lois's moan echoed off the tiles of the bathroom walls. She laid her cheek against her arm and closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her face was a mask of weary concentration as she looked within to gauge if this latest episode had ended.

It hadn't.

She groaned reflexively, her body taut and shuddering.

This was a first for Clark. There wasn't much he could to but be with her as she suffered on her own. Despite the drama of the situation, he was elated that morning sickness was the only complication of the pregnancy.

The doctor had said the mood swings would pass. His naïveté was sweet, really. Dr. Brightman hadn't spent much time with his wife, and he had kept his face carefully blank while Lois stared him down, daring Clark to contend with the diagnosis.

He'd proven to be a somewhat paranoid father-to-be, and Lois had capitalized on his tendency to fuss over her. Clark had lost count of the number of times he'd criss-crossed the globe to in order to satisfy one of her cravings. But he didn't mind in the slightest. He would soar over oceans and mountains with his bounty in hand, listening to the dual heartbeats singing to him from their home outside Metropolis.

He was completely enamored with the miracle of Lois bearing his child. A son, if his late night peeks into her belly could be believed. So he would be at her beckon call and do everything in his power to prevent her discomfort... and her wrath.

To that effect, Clark had one arrow left in his quiver. He pulled a pack of spearmint gum from his pocket and popped a stick into his mouth. This was the one scent that _didn't_ seem to make Lois nauseous these days. If he played his cards right, he just might avoid another night on the couch.

He inhaled, letting the coolness of the mint float around his mouth. Gently he expelled the breath, sending a cool breeze of minty freshness toward his suffering wife.

Lois leaned her head back, letting the refreshing coolness of the air play across her sweat soaked neck. A few deep breaths and the color began to return to her cheeks.

"Saved once again by super-powers..." she rasped, her throat raw from its ordeal.

Clark shuffled his feet. "You're welcome."

Lois glared up at him. "I mean _you._" After a moment she raised one arm in silent invitation.

Clark sprinted forward to help her to her feet, gingerly lifting her off the ground and cradling her in his arms.

Lois groaned and tapped his chest, shaking her head.

Clark leaned forward, letting her feet back onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Again?" he asked gently, rubbing the small of her back.

Lois stepped away from him and braced herself against the sink before turning on the water.

Clark gazed at her helplessly.

"Have I mentioned the time I flew repeatedly around the Earth, reversing its rotation on its axis, thereby rewinding time and bringing you back from the dead?" he quipped softly, hoping to coax a smile. Clark looked at her in the mirror apologetically as he handed her a small pink toothbrush, pre-pasted, and ready for use.

She accepted it and glowered at his reflection.

"Clark..." Lois gave a few more brush strokes over her teeth before accepting the cup of water and spitting into the sink.

He passed her a hand towel and she dabbed the water from her chin.

"That isn't even scientifically possible."

With that she turned on her heel and left the bathroom.


End file.
